


Tsunade's Favorite

by yaodai



Series: Jiraiya's Hidden Porn Stash [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, PWP, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, bottom Jiraiya, really light d/s flavoring, top tsunade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaodai/pseuds/yaodai
Summary: Jiraiya asked out Tsunade again.This time she agreed - only if things would be on her own terms.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: Jiraiya's Hidden Porn Stash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Tsunade's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, gentlefriends: porn!  
> Filling out the tags was way more difficult than writing the funtimes.

The sake was sharp and bitter, tasting more like a cheap alcohol from some shadowy hole in the wall than something befitting a princess.  
Then again, Tsunade wasn't anything like one would expect a princess to be.

There was already an uneven row of emptied bottles guarding the entrance to the engawa.  
Outside, the rain battered against the wooden surface, cooling the hot summer air and bringing the long awaited relief.

Tsunade reached for another bottle and Jiraiya couldn't help but appreciate the view.  
Without the loose haori, her arms were at full display, strong and with well developed muscles. She didn't bother to heal small bruises and scratches, still visible at the sun-kissed skin.

"You're staring," she pointed out, taking a sip straight from the bottle.

"I might be," he admitted.

"You always do," Tsunade shook her head.

Messy twin tails followed the movement, swinging around and brushing against her wide shoulders and breasts.

"It's hard not to appreciate what's in front of me."

Her shirt was more loose than she usually tied it due to the hot weather and Jiraiya could see the tiny drops of sweat glistering between her breasts.

"You know, I'm tired of this," she said, gesturing between the two of them with her bottle. "And I'm drunk enough to have ideas."

"Ideas?"

"I'll make you a deal," she said with a sly smile. 

Jiraiya shifted closer.

"We gonna fuck, alright, but only if you agree to what I have in mind?"

"We wha-.... what do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to show you," Tsunade smirked and stood up.

She quickly marched away, leaving Jiraiya to his confusion.

Tsunade returned after a short moment, smirk still plastered on her face and a box in her hand. 

It was a wooden box. Kind of pretty, with a subtle flower pattern carved on the sides, shining with lacquer and looking expensive.  
Some people kept their fancy knives in boxes like that, the ones that were purchased for the sake of simply having them in possession instead of using or family heirlooms too delicate to use on a daily basis.   
Jiraiya started to wonder what exactly Tsunade wanted to do with a knife when she cracked the box open.

Jiraiya stopped thinking.

He tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly too dry to do anything but choke on his own tongue.

"What do you think?" Tsunade asked, voice dripping with satisfaction as she took in his reaction. 

"Like this?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"I prefer to give," she replied. "And I'm oh so generous when I do."

Jiraiya kept staring at the item in the box.  
He was familiar, of course, even wrote a bit or two about fun with thing like that but never expected to have any personal experience with it.  
Until now, that's it.

It was thick and had an unmistakable, slightly curved shape, with a harness attached to it, leaving no doubts how exactly Tsunade planned to use it.   
He could almost imagine it, how it would feel to kneel under Tsunade and to have her fuck the everliving shit out of him, how it would feel to have something like that inside.

"What do you say?" Tsunade ran one of her fingers along the dildo, delicately as if she was petting a lover. 

Jiraiya tried to swallow again.

"Do you want it?" she asked sweetly, looking at him from under her eyelashes. "To be my good boy?"

"Yes, please!" he gasped, feeling as his body shuddered with lust. 

"Go take a shower," Tsunade ordered. "I'll make sure we're nice and comfortable."

He did what he was ordered, mind too occupied with imagining what was going to happen to formulate any more words.  
His body already felt cold and hot at once, wanting and too sensitive.

It was tempting, to reach between his legs and take the edge off, but Jiraiya decided against it.  
Tsunade asked if he wanted to be a good boy for her and he oh so very needed to be just that.

Tsunade was waiting for him in a nest of pillows and blankets, with a small, promising bottle in one of her hands.   
Her shirt was still on but now completely untied, falling loosely along her sides, her breast peeking through the fabric as she breathed. Her legs were naked now, strong and muscular, and her hips were hugged tightly by thick, black straps.  
The dildo looked bigger on her than in the box, ready just for him.

Jiraiya wasn't sure if he wanted to just bend over or kneel down and worship it with his mouth, so he just stood there in the open doors, staring.

Tsunade smiled at him and slowly walked towards him, dildo bouncing with every move, impossible to tear his eyes away from.

"My, how eager you are!" she chuckled and ran her free hand along his side, fingers sliding down the muscles just to go right back up.

Jiraiya sucked up breath when the brushed his nipple with an edge of her nail.

"Will you kneel for me?" Tsunade asked softly, sweetly. 

"Yes, please!"

She led him towards blankets and pushed him down onto the pillows, small strong hands spreading his legs open.  
Jiraiya gasped, dearly wishing for a mirror, because with his hair falling down he couldn't see anything. He could only imagine-

Tsunade grabbed his hips and thrusted against his open thighs, letting him feel exactly how big and hard was her toy.   
With his mind going blank, Jiraiya pushed his hips back, already desperate for more.

"Be patient," Tsunade reprimanded, squeezing his behind. "Be a good boy and don't move."

Jiraiya nodded, not trusting himself with words at the moment and closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing and the unfamiliar, impossible sensation as Tsunade rolled her hips again.

"I'm going to fuck you so good," Tsunade purred, leaning down onto him, her heavy breasts brushing against his back, hot and soft and nothing like the hardness he could feel between his thighs.

Jiraiya shifted slightly, because he needed more.

"Ah, ah!" Tsunade squeezed him harder than before. "No touching! Hands on the ground!"

"Stop teasing...!" he whined, but obediently shifted back.

"So impatient!"

Finally, finally there was something warm and oily sliding down his body, just where he really wanted it.  
Fingers followed, tenderly caressing his body, exploring the edges of his tense muscles.

"My, my and you already got ready for me!" she chuckled and pushed some of the oil inside.

Jiraiya arched his back, welcoming the fingers, so warm, so different from his own.

Tsunade explored his body slowly, sometimes her touch like a butterfly on his skin, sometimes her fingers grasping hard enough at his hip and butt for a flash of pain to run through Jiraiya and make him shudder. 

"Please," Jiraiya whined, because her fingers weren't enough, they didn't reach where he desperately needed them.   
His hips were twitching uncontrollably, his dick was desperate for any sort of friction, but there was nothing but those merciless fingers and the cruel hardness against his thigh that just didn't move. 

"How can I refuse when you ask so nicely," Tsunade cooed at him and ran kisses across the edge of his shoulder blade. Then she repeated the motion, but tracing the wet like with her teeth instead.

He shuddered.

"Look what I did, you're already a shaking mess," she whispered into the back of his neck, breath burning against his exposed skin. "I really like you like this."

Then Tsunade moved away.

Jiraiya tried to push himself up, to follow her, but she pushed him down with the palm of her hand in the middle of his back.

"Stay down!" she ordered sharply. 

Then there it was, the hard pressure right against his ass.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and bit his lip, concentrating on the sensation as Tsunade pushed in.  
It wasn't as mercilessly hard as it felt against his leg, but it was just enough to push into his body, forcing the muscles to stretch beyond what fingers managed to do.

"Is it good?" she asked, hand still not moving from his back, the pressure grounding and securing him in the right position. "Do you want more?"

Jiraiya nodded his head, concentrating on the feeling of being spread out and penetrated, of the thick dildo filling his ass just like he really needed.  
Tsunade shifted away for a short moment before pushing her hips back forward, deliciously slowly, reaching deeper into him than before and pushing a gasp out of his throat. 

"You're doing great," she praised. "You look delicious like that."

Jiraiya tried to move his own hips, his body overcame with need for more, but that only made her to retract once more.   
He forced himself to stop moving, knowing it was what she wanted.

Jiraiya's guess was right; just as he satisfied her unsaid demand she thrusted against him, this time to the point their bodies meet.

He gasped and whined, the sensation alone too much. He felt bare and open like never before as she thrusted into his ass again, testing angles and exploring his body, one hand keeping his hips in place the one pushing him down, fingers tangled in his hair, pulling just enough for the edge of pain to be there and he loved it. He needed her to do more, to grab his hair by fistfull and to pull him up, he needed more than the torturously slow rolls of her hips. 

Jiraiya could hear her, the satisfied chuckled and heavy breath as she moved, he could feel the hard aroused nipples sliding up and down his back.  
He begged, he could hear his own voice now so shaky and unfamiliar, praying and crying for more, dick hard and with drips of seed mercilessly sliding down, the sensation unbearable. 

Tsunade listened, praising him and dragging fingernails across his back.   
She gripped his hips with both of her hands and pushed harder, the dildo pushing another sound out of him.

Then she grabbed his hair again, a whole handful of it right by the skull, making him arch and bare his throat as she once again buried the dildo in his ass.

It was hard and fast and the pain made everything feel even sharper, it made Jiraiya's vision flash white and it made him scream, hoarse and throaty as she pushed and pushed and pushed, each time with more force. 

He lost his balance and fell into the pillows, strong hand holding him down with his legs still spread wide and butt arched up.  
The new angle allowed Tsunade to thrust even deeper, harder into him.  
Jiraiya came cursing and screaming into the pillows, spilling all over his own stomach and chest, the dildo still buried deep in his ass, Tsunade fucking him through through it without mercy.

It was an effort to regain enough control over his own body to just breathe, the sensations returning slowly.  
His face felt hot and wet, his chest burned, his ass was filled to the brim, muscles twitching and convulsing around the dildo.

"You were wonderful," Tsunade cooed, letting go of his hair and petting it instead. "Such a good boy you are, a real darling!"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, so warm and tender in contrast with the cool air brushing against his sweaty skin. 

Slowly, carefully Tsunade moved away and Jiraiya just dropped into the blankets and pillows, unable to move.  
He heard as she opened the straps and stepped out of the harness.

Tsunade knelt next to him, tender fingers brushing his hair aside and petting his face.  
There were red marks on her skin were the straps were, surrouding her sex like a frame, her thin line of hair glistering with wetness. 

"I loved it," she leaned down and kissed his temple. "It felt great, to make you scream like that."

"Yes," Jiraiya agreed weakly, not ready to move, to do anything but just lie there and take the compliments.   
There was a lot of these, accompanied by the fingers delicately brushing through his hair, steadily, lovingly. 


End file.
